About Nothing
by Mama King
Summary: Como pode haver um final se nunca houve um início?


_Espero que gostem. Foi feito com muito carinho para vocês, minhas leitoras e leitores!  
_

_Mas, especialmente para você. _

_H. _

_Embora eu saiba que nem amizade mais temos, eu não consigo deixar de ser sincera comigo mesma. Essa era uma das coisas que você dizia gostar em mim, lembra? _

_Não espero que fale nada, exatamente nada. Somente leia. Ficaria agradecida. _

_Boa leitura. _

* * *

**_::.::About Nothing .::.::_**

* * *

Eles se conheceram. Não foi por acaso, ou talvez até tenha sido. Quem sabe? O destino é trapaceiro no final de tudo.

Não era um mero coleguismo. Não era uma mera amizade de "oi, tudo bem?". Eram mais que isso. Podiam compartilhar coisas que não compartilhavam com

outras pessoas, podiam falar tudo que quisessem pois sabiam que não seriam julgados um pelo outro. Desde o começo foi assim.

Não eram necessárias palavras entre si.

Mas disso acabou se iniciando um romance. Um romance que, no começo, não era retribuído. Um romance que seria a causa para o final de tudo.

E essa é a historia dos dois.

Sasuke e Naruto.

Teme e Dobe.

* * *

Haviam ido almoçar com alguns amigos. No caminho, passaram por uma sorveteria, Naruto foi acompanhar alguns amigos na fila para o pagamento. O Uchiha

havia estado estranho o dia todo. Quando o loiro perguntava o que ocorria com ele, o mesmo se esquivava das perguntas com um "não tenho nada". Obvio

que o Uzumaki não acreditava.

Sentiu seu bolso vibrar. Notou que havia recebido uma mensagem.

Ao pegar o telefone, Naruto a leu e ela fez com que fez seu coração falhasse uma batida.

_" eu sei que vai se afastar de mim, mas eu tenho que falar isso. Eu gosto muito de você.''_

Ao ver quem era o remetente, a única falhada que seu coração deu não era nada comparado ao que sentia no momento.

_'Sasuke'_

* * *

Naruto não era de todo contrário a ideia de gostar de Sasuke. Porém, com todos os problemas no caminho, a ideia de ficarem juntos ficou para trás.

Ao menos para Naruto.

O ano foi passando. Naruto tinha consciência dos sentimentos de Sasuke sobre si. Mas eram amigos! O loiro considerava o Uchiha o seu melhor amigo. E se não desse certo? Ele o perderia. Não teria mais o moreno perto. Sentia-se mal quando pensava nessa possibilidade. Chegar no colégio e não tê-lo perto... Não gostava nem de imaginar essa realidade. Sasuke e Sakura eram seus melhores amigos. Sentavam-se perto, conversavam em praticamente todas as aulas, ensinavam alguma matéria que eventualmente algum deles não entendesse... Eram amigos pra todas as horas.

* * *

Mentiria se dissesse que não o amava desde aquela época. Quando tiveram de fazer um trabalho de biologia com alguns colegas da turma pelo fato de que Sakura estava a se engraçar com um tal de Kiba, um garoto muito espirituoso e de fácil convivência ( que viraria um grande amigo de Naruto e Sasuke) e o grupo do garoto teve de vir junto no pacote. Nesse grupo se encontrava uma antiga queda de Naruto: Sai. Também no grupo encontrava-se a namorada atual de Sai, TenTen, e uma amigo também do Uzumaki e do Uchiha, Shino.

Naruto amava Sasuke já nessa época. Mas não queria admitir por um medo antigo: Perder o Uchiha.

Tanto é que quando o mesmo nessa época perguntou novamente sobre a situação dos dois o Uzumaki deu a sua resposta normal.

_"Não consigo te ver assim. Só como amigo. Não podemos ficar juntos"_

Naquela noite, Naruto chorou em sua cama. Por ser fraco o suficiente para não admitir.

* * *

As coisas entre si começavam a declinar. Sasuke aos poucos começava a se afastar de Naruto. E de Sakura também, já ignorando a mesma.

Naruto sentia vontade de bater naquele Teme e dizer para que parasse.

Começou a pensar que o mesmo não o queria mais como amigo.

_(antes fosse assim tão fácil) _

Gaara e Kankurõ o encontraram chorando no banheiro. A mãe de Naruto estava certo. Chorava muito fácil. Fácil demais.

* * *

Naruto, após um bom tempo se enchendo de coragem posta em si por Gaara, Kiba e Sakura finalmente foi perguntar a Sasuke o porque de não falar mais consigo. A resposta que recebeu não era bem o que esperava:

_"Porque eu desisti. Eu sei que não vai gostar de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você."_

O Uchiha era inteligente, mas não notou que por detrás daquele "eu gosto de você e é difícil de admitir" que fora proferido pelo Uzumaki alguns minutos antes era o gostar que ele falava que o loiro não sentia. E o loiro não conseguiria falar duas vezes no mesmo dia os seus sentimentos.

Quando Sasuke pediu um abraço, afinal, estavam há tanto tempo sem se falarem, Naruto não quis.

_"Eu não vou te abraçar agora, porque eu sei que amanhã eu não poderei fazer isso novamente."_

_(se arrependeu disso mais tarde, ao sentir o moreno afastar-se de si) _

* * *

Começou a sentar-se no fundo da sala junto com Sakura. A garota era uma boa companhia, e, ironicamente, estava na mesma situação. Amava Kankurõ, era apaixonada pelo garoto a tempos, mas ficou com Kiba para tentar esquecê-lo, falhando miseravelmente na missão.

Passavam as aulas observando seus "objetos de desejo", falando o quanto eram idiotas e não tinham um pingo de dignidade. Para Sakura, a situação de

Naruto era a mais fácil de ser resolvida: Era só falar o que sentia.

Seria egoísmo demais, pensava o Uzumaki, ele estava tentando esquecê-lo, como poderia fazer isso?!

* * *

Chegou um momento em que nem os fortes princípios do Uzumaki de não querer ser egoísta com Sasuke puderam evitar o que viria a seguir. Sakura e ele haviam tomado uma decisão: Iriam se declarar.

Por carta, obviamente. Ambos eram tímidos demais para chegaram em seus respectivos alvos.

Claro que na carta do Uzumaki haviam coisas toscas como 'você é o hip do meu hop" e afins. Mas o loiro havia feito do fundo do seu coração. Havia despejado tudo que sentia naquele pedaço de papel enrolado em forma de canudo e amarrado graciosamente por um pedaço de papel, oferecimento da Haruno, que tentou ajudar o amigo.

As cartas seriam entregues por um amigo de Naruto desde o início do ano: Hidan.  
_Naruto rezou para que o deus de Hidan fizesse com que aquilo desse certo. _

* * *

Algumas horas depois Naruto sentiu seu celular agitar-se em seu bolso.

_"Hip do meu hop? Você é tão tosco."_

E o loiro riu.

Havia dado certo.

_(ou era o que achava.) _

* * *

Era estranho, Naruto tinha de admitir. Não eram mais como antigamente, os assuntos para conversarem não vinham mais. Era como se fossem desconhecidos novamente. E machucava. Desde que haviam se beijado a situação estava dessa forma. Tudo bem, o loiro havia tido uma crise de ciúmes, mas, poxa, ele também era humano. Ele errava!

Mas foi numa festa, onde ambos apareceram, que o Uzumaki viu a real situação.

Sasuke o ignorou o tempo inteiro. Houve até uma hora em que o moreno passou na sua frente, o olhou e virou a face. Então era assim que seria?

_(garotos não deveriam chorar assim o tempo inteiro, não é? Ao menos era o que a sua mãe dizia.) _

* * *

O ano estava acabando, juntamente com suas aulas. Era o último dia.

Naruto ainda se sentia deprimido, mas, com a ajuda de seus amigos, tentava sorrir e voltar a ser quem era. Ainda doía o fato de ter perdido seu melhor amigo.

O fato de ter perdido a pessoa que pensava amar.

Tinha de entregar alguns pertences de Sasuke que haviam ficado consigo, logo, teria de encará-lo.

O encontrou conversando com Kiba na hora da saída.

- Sasuke, posso falar um instante com você? - Diz o loiro que por fora parecia extremamente seguro e um tanto quanto desinteressado, mas que por dentro sentia vontade de sair correndo dali.

O Uchiha virou para saber quem falava e, por uma fração de segundo, seus olhos arregalaram-se. Por apenas uma fração de segundo. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e foi em direção ao loiro  
Pararam na quadra, onde poucos alunos se encontravam afastados dali.

- Então...? - Sasuke perguntou

O loiro lembrou-se do que tinha de fazer, por um momento só ficou observando de perto o que não fazia a um tempo.

- Eu tenho que te entregar isso. O seu livro e esse DVD que ficou comigo. - Disse um tanto quanto nervoso. Oras, não era de ferro.

- Aa. - O moreno agarrou a sacola onde encontravam-se os objetos e já se preparava pra ir embora, quando o menor agarrou seu pulso.

- O quê? - Falou ainda virado para a outra direção.

Naruto, ainda sem soltar o pulso do outro, ficou cabisbaixo por um momento. O que estava fazendo? Era óbvio que não havia nem um mínimo resquício de amor ou amizade entre os dois. Para que insistir?

Porque Naruto Uzumaki era simplesmente o cara mais cabeça dura que Sasuke Uchiha podia pensar em conhecer.

- Por que acabou assim? - Falou finalmente levantando seu rosto em direção a Sasuke.

O moreno deu um sorriso de canto e simplesmente respondeu:

- Como pode ter tido fim Dobe, se nunca houve um início?

O Uchiha soltou a mão de Naruto de seu pulso e pôs-se a caminhar para fora do colégio.

Naruto só pode concordar com Sasuke. Como algo pode terminar se nunca chegou a começar? Tudo que pensava ter sido alguma coisa não significou nada. Sorriu tristemente.

Nunca houve nada... Teme.

* * *

_Reviews? _

_Espero que tenham gostado. _

_Mama. _


End file.
